1. Technical Field
This invention relates to seat cushions and, more particularly, to a combined deodorizing and air freshening vehicle seat cushion for removing odors and releasing a pleasant aroma in a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Generally, odor components such as tobacco smoke adhere to interior parts, such as an instrument panel, a steering wheel and a seat, in the passenger compartment of automobiles. The extrication of such odor components from the interior parts results in odor in the passenger compartment. An adhesive agent, which is used for fixing the interior parts, also causes compartment odors. With regard to a seat of the vehicle, a backing material is generally applied to a rear surface of a seat cover member for reducing removal of fibers of the cover member.
In some cases, activated carbon is added to the backing material. The activated carbon adsorbs odor components caused by a passenger's sweat and smell of tobacco smoke, thereby deodorizing the air in the passenger compartment. However, if the vehicle is parked under the blazing sun, as often happens in daily use, the deodorizing capacity of the activated carbon is saturated. As a result, the odor components are extricated from the activated carbon. Thus, after a period of time the odor in the compartment will remain and increase unless other measures are taken to remove or eliminate such odors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,107 to Melone discloses a cover for the seat back and head rest of a motor vehicle having bucket seats. The cover is designed with the look and feel of a typical hooded sweatshirt. Features such as a “hood”, “hand warmer” type pockets and a stretchable waistband enhance the illusion. The cover uses typical sweatshirt materials which have a variety of desirable characteristics. For example, a cotton facing with cotton fleece lining is hypo allergenic and has the desirable combination of stretch and absorbency. The cover also provides a venue for the display of popular logos, such as sports team names or college names in an automobile. The cover is easy to remove and install.
Moreover, a “hand warmer” pocket is provided in the lumbar region in the seat back front, which may be stuffed with soft material to enhance comfort and lumbar support. Other pockets may be provided on a back side for maps or other items which may be conveniently stored within. Unfortunately, this prior art reference does not disclose a method of removing odors or releasing a pleasant aroma within the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,069 to McKenzie discloses a cover system for use with a vehicle having a seat includes a mounting member that is attachable to the vehicle. The cover system further includes a cover movably associated with the mounting member such that the cover is unrollable from a stored position to a deployed position in which the cover extends at least partially over the seat. Unfortunately, this prior art reference does not disclose any means of preventing the lasting effects of unpleasant odors within the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,601 to Aoki discloses a deodorizing apparatus for a vehicular passenger compartment. The apparatus operates when an ignition key is off and it is determined that a density of odor components in the passenger compartment is equal to or higher than a predetermined level. It is determined whether an inside temperature inside the passenger compartment measured by a temperature sensor is equal to or higher than a predetermined temperature, which is suitable for separating odor components adhered to the passenger compartment. When it is determined that the inside temperature is equal to or higher than the predetermined temperature, a deodorizing operation is performed by a deodorizing means. When it is determined that the inside temperature is lower than the predetermined temperature and it is not assumed that the inside temperature naturally increases to the predetermined temperature, the passenger compartment is heated by a compartment heating device so that the inside temperature reaches the predetermined temperature.
Unfortunately, this prior art reference would require complicated installation procedures or purchase of new vehicle seats, and would not be easily removable and operated by average consumers. Accordingly, a need remains for a combined deodorizing and air freshening vehicle seat cushion in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides for removing odors and releasing a pleasant aroma in a vehicle.